Faint darkness
by witch-hunter-saki
Summary: angelina the tough street girl of russia goes to japan finds love and lots of adventure but what made her come to japan? find out as she tells how she lived in faint darkness
1. prolouge

Faint Darkness

Hi there this is my first fanfiction and if I get any flames I'll take them as insight on my story. Hope you all enjoy it review please!

Angelina is my own charater I only own her.

Disclaimer

I don't own beyblade thanks!

**I'd always wonder how I got here. But the answer never comes.**

**I have memroies in the back of my mind.**

**But I could never remember them if I wanted.**

**As I wander around my only memories are of one person.**

**Tala…**

**I was in love with him and he was taken away from me.**

**My only reminder was jinx my bit-beast.**

**I decided I couldn't stay in Russia anymore, so I bought a one way ticket to Japan.**

**Russia seemed to painful right now. I remember living in japan and thought it would be nicer than cold,bitter Russia.**

**I guess my mind didn't want me to leave but my heart did.**

**Right now I'm still on a journey but with more important people.**

**When I left Russia I wanted to find a beyblade team, I wanted to be stronger.**

**Not only did I get my wish but I gained friends and someone who would always be by my side.**

**You could always wonder how I came so far.**

**I came from being a tough street girl to becoming a soft but frim angel.**

**On this journey I did a lot of growing up.**

**I'm pretty sure you all wondered what happened.**

**So I'll share the story of my life from leaving Russia to right now.when I left Russia I only had a few valued things now well fro now this is all you'll need to know.**

**My name…Angelina ,and I used to live in faint darkness.**

I hope you guys will review if you have any ideas let me know. This is a pairing fic can anyone guess the pairing? If you think you know put it in your review thanks!


	2. when it began

**Faint darkness**

**I really thought i'd get one review but guess not. But enjoy the second chapter.**

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or the song half pain

angelina's pov

I guess my story starts back 4 years ago, when I was about 12.

I was wandering around in the park near where I had lived in Russia.

I guess I always loved the park at night because it was peaceful, and quiet.

On the bench where I normally sat there was a boy.a boy with red hair that was spiked and he was wearing a white training outfit.he looked peaceful but not wanting to leave my bench I sat down next to him.

_How far back should I have to go? Tell me.  
Everything is so painfully vivid._

As I sat I noticed his cheeks were wet … he was… crying.

I guess my compassion go the better of me and he looked so upset.

I asked him what was wrong and he looked at me with beautiful blue eyes.i felt the heat rush to my cheeks but I quickly made sure he didn't see.

"why would you care" that was what he asked me

_The truth is, we couldn't understand each other,_

_So I left and didn't look back  
_

I had replied" Because if your hurt or upset you need someone to make you feel better! Right?"

He looked at me and smiled."What's your name?Mine is Tala" I smiled back at him"My name is Angelina"and at that moment I knew my life would be much better.Tala had given me his phone number after I told him I wanted to learn how to beyblade.i decided I'd call him tomorrow to see if he could teach me.

_Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being  
I never carry out my promises  
So long ago, I threw away my brightness  
And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return_

I didn't know it at the time,but I had fallen and hard and I had fallen for Tala Volkov(spelling). The more time we spent together the more I think we both fell in love.But I as a person felt something was missing.

_It lies beside this cold heart, frozen  
So completely mindless that it persists forever_

I just felt like this wasn't right . I didn't feel like it was right. I loved Tala didn't I ? I don't know when I started to doubt this. But when he went the biovolt the beyblade my heart shattered.

_Numbly, I gather the remnants of my emotions,  
And searching for redemption, I..._

I must say though. I never thought I would leave Russia. Before I met Tala I felt like I was missing.not my personality. But a piece of me of my heart. I started to feel lonely before Tala had come but I never figured out why.

_Fall into a light sleep, on a lonely night  
I'm beginning to learn the designs of sorrow  
The hiding away of your warm presence  
Makes me fear the overflowing darkness._

Maybe I was fooling myself.Ever since Tala went to biovolt he didn't write or call. I felt hurt and upset… until I heard he was going to america with his beyblade tean in Japan. I noticed a girl hanging off his arm. Then it hit me he never wanted me. He didn't love me, and he already had someone else. Honestly I did go to see him at the press area. He saw me and his eyes showed regret.

_Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being  
I never carry out my promises  
So long ago, I threw away my brightness   
And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return_

I guess it was then I became the tough girl from Russia. But I soon as he tried to tlak to me I only said one thing to him."I'm broken Tala broken"

That began my life in faint darkness.like the verse from my favorite song.

_Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being  
I never carry out my promises  
So long ago, I threw away my brightness   
And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter if it seems rushed I'm bit about that but please review**


	3. the beginning of my journey

**Faint Darkness**

Sry about the delay. Here's the third chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the song Sea of Twilight

_A golden light falls into the sea, the wind has paused_

_The two of us, frightened, hear only the light crashing of water_

'So I'm in America now.. didn't think I would come here'Angelina thought to herself.

"If I want to be free from Tala I have to beyblade my way to the top" I said.

So that was my mission to be free.

_A golden light falls into the sea, the wind has paused_

_The two of us, frightened, hear only the light crashing of water_

The city the battles were being held in was near the ocean.

I walked down the path to the ocean and took in the scent. I never saw the boy who was abouit to run into me…but he hit me like a ton of bricks.

_I've forgotten my path completely, what I believed in to make it this far_

_Leaving in me only enough kindness to say goodbye_

After I hit the ground I opened my eyes to a pair of amber ones. This wasn't something I was excepting but he felt so warm. And suddenly the warmth was gone. He had stood up and was holding his hand out to me.

_No matter how many waves crash down as I cry out to my memories_

_I can't ever return to the shore you were on_

I smiled and took his hand. As I stood up we were face to face. Both our faces turned red and I let go of his hand."I'm sorry" he said I looked up "it's okay" I replied

_With only the twilight in their embrace,_

_The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom_

_Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep_

"I'm Kai Hiwatari"he said and smiled at me. "I'm Angelina Rei" I replied.

I still don't know why but ever since that moment I've felt complete.

I didn't have the empty feeling like when I was with Tala.

_The light of an unknown town flickers beyond the dark waters_

_Back when the flowers of paradise seemed so very close_

"Do you beyblade?" I asked him .He looked surprised at my question but answered "yes I do" My heart jumped as he spoke."you wouldn't happen to know a team I could join?"

His eyes softened at my question " I been looking for a new blader for the blade breakers"

_If I had crossed over one final distant wave at that time,_

_Would I have reached the shore you were on?_

I jumped "Really Kai? Can I join? Please?"He laughed and brought his face to mine"only if you want too" and then we kissed. I don't know how it happened but it did. I felt so complete then

_Sailing out into the sea of twilight,_

_The two of us shall never cross paths again_

_And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear_

Later he took me back to his hotel room as I didn't have a place to stay. We had to share a bed as there was only one. We didn't mind though… I never felt so sure of something as I did this.

During the time I met Kai I forgot about Tala. And I didn't have any worries….

_With only the twilight in their embrace,_

_The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom_

_Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep._

_Sailing out into the sea of twilight,_

_The two of us shall never meet again_

_And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear_

Sry I know kai was ooc but I just finished watching the first episode of gravitation and if you seen it you know what yuki did lol!

I promise the next chapter will be better! Ja ne and please review!


	4. important note

**All righty people witch hunter saki here,**

**I feel that even though faint darkness could be a great story I must put this story on hiatus.**

**this is merely due to lack of reviews and the start of school. **

**seeing as my story only has two reviews i will revise and rewrite chapters. in the meantime i will be starting a new story call **_StrawBerry Pocky_

**Most likely it will be a Harry/OC pairing set in 5th year.**

**but if you do want this story to update review for me please.**

**signed **

**Witch Hunter Saki**

**P.S thanks to Fantasy-Writers who did review. and thanks for taking to time to read and review my story.**


End file.
